Foster Sisters-Forever Sisters
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, this is a FOSTERS AND ONE TREE HILL Crossover fanfic. it's my first crossover so i hope you like it. It's Sam/Brooke Callie/Stef and Lena. It's teenage drama, stress of parents, confessions, heartache, pain, and love. longer summary inside please RnR. :)


**Foster Sisters-Forever Sisters**

_**Authors Note: **__**hey, everyone, here's another new story from me. Although, this one is my very first definite crossover fan fiction that I am posting. It is a FOSTERS and ONE TREE HILL crossover. I am not sure where this story is headed exactly but have a few good ideas up my sleeve for it, so just bare with me. ;) I hope you like it, give it a whirl and let me know your thoughts, comments and suggestions are welcome as well as constructive criticism. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I sadly do not own the shows, "The Fosters" or "One Tree Hill" I am just using the characters for my own dramatic entertainment. **_

_**Ownership: **__**I do however, have ownership of the story line as well of any of the characters you don't recognize from either show that may be thrown in throughout the story as well as poems that may be featured. **_

_**Characters:**_

_**FOSTERS: **_

_**Lena **_

_**Stef **_

_**Callie **_

_**-Possible other children thrown in from time to time **_

_**ONE TREE HILL:**_

_**Brooke **_

_**Sam **_

_**-possible other characters thrown in as well**_

_**Background: **_

_***Sam and Callie are both fourteen in this story as well as already adopted by their respective foster parent(s). **_

_***They were in the same foster home at one point in their lives, they've kept in touch throughout the years (this is unknown by the mothers)**_

_***This story starts off with Brooke and Sam in the episode of 6x12 "YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING (AUTOPSY OF THE DEVIL'S BRAIN)**_

_***This story is Rated T just to be on the safe side!**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read this, again, I hope you like it and cannot wait to read your thoughts. Happy Reading!**_

_**All my Love,**_

_**Hope **_

_**Chapter One: **_

"_**Confession" **_

Samantha walked into Brooke's house, the house of the woman who had generously took her in, adopted her after six months and thought of her as her daughter as if they shared the same blood.

She was the one who had given me a bed of my very own, my first room with all the essentials, a closet full of clothes than any girl would dream of and this was how I repaid her?! I continued to swear at myself as my fists clenched, tears fall from my eyes of anger and desperation. My heart beat was rapidly thudding beneath my chest as my head swam into a million different directions. I began to tremble as Brooke's worried eyes locked onto mine, taking in my distraught state. Her eyes laced with concern and love continued to bore into mine as they searched my features some more. Thus making me feel more guilty than I had felt initially.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I say softly, the concern evident in my voice as I stepped closer to the teen. She opted not to say anything; backing up slightly and continuing to aimlessly stare at the floor. "Babes, if you don't tell me what happened I am not able to help you." Sam still remained silent. My concern and anxiety increased as my daughter stood faltered in front on me. I tried again, pleading more so this time that my desperation would seek through. "Sammy, please, whatever it is I am not going to be mad. I promise you, we will get through this together." I felt my heart break a little more as I saw the tears streaming down my baby's face yet again. I watched her failed attempt at wiping the tears as they rapidly poured from her hazel eyes, down her angelic cheeks. I swiftly pulled the young girl flush against my chest, the more she struggled to release herself from my grasp the tighter I held on. I rubbed gentle circles along her back and murmured, "I know whatever's going on is hurting you, you wanna be distant, alone, feeling as though it's the best way to deal, but honey, believe me, from experience, it is the furthest thing from the best. Come on, lemme in, lemme help you, my sweet girl," as I ended my last pleading attempt I could think of to get Sam to open up I felt my own tears seep down. I refuse to keep them at bay with the hopes of it encouraging Sam to fill me in with any luck; seeing how distant she is, is making my heart ache. Sam is more likely to say something, anything that will give me some sort of insight.

"Mommy…. Mommy…. I am so sorry…." I cried into Brooke's shoulder as uncontrollable sobs got caught in my throat. "I'm so sorry." I whisper again with a defeated voice as my sobs subside into little hiccups.

"It's okay, sweetie, please, let me in."

"Okay, okay… I don't know how to tell you this…. It's going to break your heart…." I was surprised how small and childlike my voice had sounded. I began to trail off as my mind was clouded.

"Nothing could possibly break my heart more than seeing you hurting like this…. Sammy, I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you tell me." I said as I slid my arms around her middle, pulling her into another reassuring hug and kissing her temple. I reluctantly released her and switched my position so that I became face to face with my daughter again.

I took a deep calming breath, letting my mothers words sink in for a few more seconds before continuing while silently praying that she would feel the same way later on. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I'm sorry, Mom…." I say as I begin to sob again. Suddenly, I felt ashamed, saddened, I felt betrayed by myself. _Why was I letting my mom comfort me? I don't deserve it. I didn't then and I don't now. I put her through this… something that she didn't deserve. I hate myself for this, it's unforgivable… even if, by some miracle she forgives me. I will never be able to forgive myself… _

I had never seen anything like this in all my life, especially not with my daughter. It shook me to my very core. My Sam, my beautiful baby girl was suffering right in front of my eyes. It was so fierce, destroying her from the inside out. The worst part was that I didn't know. I didn't see it. _I wonder how long it has been going on? How long? How could I've been so blind to my daughter's suffering pain? What kind of mother am I? _

She was shaking, her eyes. How they were narrowing into a look I have never seen before. It send chills down my spine, my body shivered involuntarily as if someone had poured ice down my back. Her eyes changed so drastically from the brown hazel ones that I loved into ones that were a darker shade of brown, almost black, the anger I saw in them made me cringe. "Sam, what's your fault, honey? I don't understand."

"Your attack," I whispered so low that I had no idea if she heard a word that just painfully left my lips. It was only the moment of silence followed by a loud but short gasp of breath that I knew my words had registered. I looked away from her and down to the floor again awaiting any other reactions from the older brunette.

"Sam, that happened before you even…." I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart immediately leaped into my throat, my brain now lost in a bout of confusion as I saw Sam pull the sketches out of her book bag. "How… how did you get those?" I asked in a somewhat shaky manner as my mind was suddenly plagued with memories from that night, flashes of it as fast as lightening sprung in front of my eyes.

I remained silent as I scanned Brooke's features carefully for any sign of what was going on in her mind. I finally decided to be the first to speak after a few more moments of silence. "It was Jack's brother, Mom…. I, I told some things about you to my friends after I shoplifted from your store. I am so sorry. I didn't know this would happen…."

"I, I don't blame you, Sam. Sweetheart, there was no way you could have known that Jack's brother would do something like this, baby…." I gently reached for Sam and was shocked that she still flinched away.

"Please, please, don't…. don't stand there and act like, like this is o…. okay. It's not. Please, just…. Just lemme go…you're better off…"

Before I could say anything Sam was already at her door, slamming it shut. _my poor baby, my little girl felt completely responsible for my attack… there was no way to undo it. It's been done, I am slowly but surely getting on with my life. Sam's a big part of that…I wish she'd let me be there, but right now she's puling away… she's pulling away more than she ever has before. Hopefully, some time to herself will make her feel comfortable enough to come to me. _

Brooke sat there in the living room locked deep into her mile long valley of self absorbed thoughts not knowing that Sam's "time to think" could be the breaking point to her fragile state. A state that is far beyond Brooke's knowledge. One that holds her demons, the demons from her past, those same demons Sam's been running from since she could remember.

**There you go people. That's the end of chapter one. I hope you like it. It's possibly the best and longest chapter I have ever written. It is almost three AM… I am now heading to bed but wanted to post this chapter before I do. Again, your comments, suggestions as well as constructive criticism are always welcome. I look forward to reading them. It keeps me going, definitely helps get me motivated for writing more. Thanks again for taking the time to read. **

**All my Love,**

**Hope **


End file.
